Don't You Love Me
by Skyways
Summary: Humanstuck Her name is Feferi Piexes and she's excited. She has something perfect planned for a certain someone, who is that someone you may ask his name is Sollux Captor. With the way things are going this is going to be a very good night. Please note this was another request and not my usual lemon kind. I really hate this fic but if anyone out there enjoys it good on them


Title: Don't You Love Me  
Pairing: Sollux X Feferi  
Comic: Homestuck  
Rating: M

Possibly this is a very dark fanfiction if you don't like it please don't read and review

Her name was Feferi Peixes and she was excited, so very excited. She had planned out the perfect night for a certain someone and sat waiting for him. Who was this certain someone you may ask, his name was Sollux Captor, her crush since middle school. When she was much younger Feferi's older sister Meenah had abandoned her at the middle school's doors heading off to the rest of her friends, who were in the parking lot with one of the high school students who they stayed with.

So she was left there, many of the young teens already hating her family, no one in town liked the Peixes family because of Feferi and Meenah's mother. The only other person who endured the same sort of treatment was what some might call her friend Eridan Ampora; he of course was nowhere to be seen, so she was completely defenseless against the schools bullies. Most of the kids hated Feferi because of her family's lifestyle, which was to say what they thought was the lifestyle. Feferi hated the way her mother acted and the way she treated others, but never the less she was an heiress to be for the Peixes family.

Feferi walked into the school tiptoed into the school trying to sneak past other people, thinking she would be safe if she could make it to her classroom. Her extremely poufy black hair bounced with every step, some of it falling into her face, which was rather dangerous as she had terrible depth perception and the glasses she had kept falling to the bridge of her nose making it hard to see. Eventually she tripped over her multi pastel colored skirt, which made it all the way to her feet. True it was a bit long but she loved the colors. The young heiress crashed to the ground with a loud thud, a large red bruise instantly forming on her mocha colored skin. She sniffled and slowly started to get up, pushing her hair from her dark fuchsia colored eyes.

Thinking she was alone she quickly brushed off her black top, her mother would kill her if she found out Feferi had ruined one of her shirts. Especially the one with the Pieces symbol which was custom tailored for her. "Well, well look who it is, the Peixes brat." A cold voice rang out from behind her causing the young teen to freeze in fear knowing the voice anywhere. It was Caliborn, the son of a prominent local gang known as The Felt. There were only a few people in town who actually knew about them and Feferi only knew because her mother knew one of the gangs associates Snowman. She always found it sort of Funny Snowman was called Snowman, especially since she was a beautiful woman.

Feferi slowly turned, shaking ever so softly to see Caliborn striding over with some of the Felt's kids, his lackeys. He wore white slacks and a matching button down shirt with a black sweater vest. He as always had a red bowtie on, something he was rarely seen without. He grinned down to her, his red eyes fixed on her as if she was a wounded animal. He brushed his hair back with his hand, his hair being the feature that stuck out the most not only was it a total mess but it was just so odd. It was jet black on one side but cream white on the other, it made him look like something of an Oreo.

"Nice one boss," One of his lackeys chimed in, of course Caliborn pretended not to hear it. "So what are you doing here without your big sister," Caliborn teased as Feferi's cheeks puffed up, turning a brighter color as she bushed in embarrassment. "I don't need her!" Feferi yelled in anger, she hated Caliborn with a passion and wasn't in the mood for him today. Caliborn just grinned even more as he reached behind his back, probably to grab a switchblade his father, Mr. English gave him. "Get her," he ordered as a few of the others grabbed Feferi. She let out a squeak of fear and closed her eyes tightly. The next thing she heard was the sound of Caliborn crying out in pain and a loud thud. The hands that held her were now gone and fearfully the heiress looked up.

Caliborn lay on the ground writhing in pain as he held his crotch, his legs closed together tightly. His gang had circled around him, trying to help him. Standing in front of Feferi was a boy roughly about her age. He wore a black hoodie with the sleeves being a bright yellow and a roman numeral 2 stitched onto the back. He wore black jeans, with matching black sneakers that had bright yellow sides. Feferi couldn't see his face, but she could see his dark blonde hair which was an utter mess. "Pith off Caliborn, before I get your thithter in here," the teen spoke with a bit of a lisp, one she found to be rather cute.

"I'm going to kill you for this Captor," Caliborn wheezed in agony as his goons helped him away, which must have been humiliating for a gang leader's son. Feferi slowly stood up as she looked to whoever had saved him, though she was a good three inches shorter than him. Captor as Caliborn called him turned around and smiled to her. Feferi gasped in surprise her hands covering her mouth. He looked almost like every other person except for one extremely noticeable feature that she saw instantly. His left eye was a deep sky blue, while the other was a bright blood red.

"Y-Your eye did he hurt you," Feferi stuttered out, a pang of guilt hitting her like a tidal wave, she didn't know what she could do to apologize after all he risked his safety protecting her. "My eye, nah me and my bro got a ditheathe from our old man," He spoke with his extremely cute lisp in a rather nonchalant voice, as if he didn't care about his condition. "Oh I'm sorry," Feferi apologized for no reason, as she looked down to his shoes. "Nah ith cool it doethn't bother me." He said that grinning softly as he gave her a soft pat on the shoulder. "Thee you later k, jutht try not to run into him again." He spoke softly and then walked past her humming softly. "Wait I didn't get your name!" Feferi called out quickly as she turned in his direction as fast as she could. "Nameth Thollux," he called back, not turning as he headed to class.

From then on the two of them grew even closer and found out that their older siblings knew one another. Of course Feferi and Sollux spent most of their time together usually out by the private beach Feferi's family owned or at the apartment that Sollux's father owned. It was in an old Brooklyn style building and whenever they were there Feferi saw some of her friend's fathers. She usually saw Spades Vantas and Hearts Nitram and occasionally Daimonds Megido.

Of course not all fairytale romances happen, Sollux never fell for Feferi and instead fell for the young daughter of Diamond's younger daughter Aradia. Of course she and Sollux still stayed inseparable friends even when they started the local college, Skaia University. Eventually it came to the point where Feferi couldn't take the feeling inside of her chest any longer, which is what lead to the current moments. Feferi sat on Sollux's couch, looking towards his apartment door patiently waiting. She wore a very low cut black party dress that had a section cut out at the stomach. It fit her perfectly and some would even go so far as to call herself sexy when she wore it. She even took her glasses off, wanting to look her best Feferi had her hair done back and a small something hidden behind her back.

The moment she heard the familiar jingling of the lock, she turned off the lights. She had timed everything perfectly just for him, all for her beloved Sollux. The door opened as Aradia Megido came in humming happily. She was wearing her jeans that she had cut extremely short for her work in archeology. She kept her jet black tank top which had a ruby red Aries symbol on it. Her long black hair had been done into a braid as her dark brown eyes scanned the darkness as she tried a light switch which didn't work. This was because Feferi had undone the cables so no one could turn on the lights but Feferi by using the lamp beside the couch.

"Sollux is this your idea of some way to get me into bed, you dirty boy," Aradia called into the darkness thinking this was just another of her boyfriend's ploys to be romantic. What she said sickened Feferi, how could her Sollux ever touch her. Aradia closed the doors and that was the last thing she ever regretted. Feferi shot forward crying out in rage as she slammed a large butcher's knife right into Aradia's stomach to cause the most amount of pain that she could, she had practiced this many times. Aradia would have screamed but she chocked on some blood that she coughed up. Feferi pulled out the blade and began hacking away wildly, the blood splattering out in every angle that it could possibly go. "Damn you for taking Sollux, I FUCKING HATE YOU!" Feferi screamed out in pure rage as she began to wildly stab out aiming for her arms and legs. At first it was just the sickening sounds of flesh being ripped apart and then bones snapping. Aradia cried out in pain as she puked up blood, he body shaking as she was going into shock.

Feferi grinned maliciously, like a shark that had just found prey. No she refused all this to be over, no she was going to get her revenge. She walked off for only a moment and came back with a large needle full of adrenaline and stabbed it right into her Aradia's massive chest. Aradia screamed out as she shot up in shock. Feferi giggled and grabbed her braid hard, forcing Aradia's head up. "Bye bye bitch, with you all gone Sollux is all mine," Feferi murmured happily as she began to wildly stab into Aradia's gut making sure to cause as much blood loss and pain as she could. She watched in pleasure seeing the light drain from the eyes of that tramp before she slit her throat as fast as she possible could, causing the blood to spray out like a fountain.

Feferi grinned as she dragged Aradia into the bathroom as she tossed her lifeless body into the tub. She closed the stopper letting the blood pour out into the tub forming a small pool and slowly build up. Feferi strode back to the living room and took a seat on the couch, slowly forming a permanent blood stain. It was only a bit later that the lock began jangling again, showing that Sollux was finally home. He walked in wearing his brown slacks and vest. He wore a button down shirt that was red on the right side and blue on the left, the opposite of his eyes. He kept on his sunglasses that had a right red lens and blue left lens. He tried the switch as he closed the door behind him. "AA you home?" He called out into the darkness as he looked around trying see.

"She isn't here right now," Feferi cooed out in an almost sexual whisper as she giggled softly. "Ah FF, what are you doing here?" Sollux questioned in surprise as he looked around trying to find her. The young Heiress turned on the lights showing the most horrifying scene. His once white apartment walls had been stained the bright red with the color of Aradia's blood. Feferi's dress was stained with blood as she had a bit of a splatter mark on her face as her hair was thick with blood.

"FF w-what the hell ith thith," Sollux spoke in almost pure shock as he took a step back, baking in the door. "Now we can be together forever, we won't have to worry about anyone ever again." She spoke in a dreamy tone as she had fully retreated into her own mind. She dragged her blade against the apartment wall, causing a gash to form. Sollux bit into his lower lip as he prepared to rush forward and take her down, something he didn't want to do. He could never hurt Feferi, not after all the time he had been with her. "FF, I don't want to hurt you." He whispered as Feferi just smile slashing him quickly. Sollux gasped in pain as he grabbed his injury. "Pleathe FF this can all end now, I love AA." Sollux murmured in pain as he tried to remain calm. That was it, that comment finally broke Feferi. "IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU NO ONE CAN!" Feferi screamed out in pure rage as she began to wildly slash out at Sollux, this time able to make much more accurate deadly cuts since she could see him. She didn't want to make him suffer too much, after all she still loved him. "Aradia," He gasped large tears willing up in his eyes.

Feferi screamed in rage and stabbed him through the heart, slamming her blade in and out again and again, until he was finally dead. Feferi was now soaked almost head to toe in his blood. She wrapped her arms around herself and sighed out, in soft pleasure. "Ahh Sollux it's so warm," she murmured, loving the warmth of his blood. She kneeled on top of him and put her blade to Sollux's throat. It took her a few minutes but she managed to take off his head. Of course she didn't place his body with that tramp Aradia's.

She walked into Sollux's bedroom and lay on top of his bed, holding the head up to her chest as she couldn't help but smile. She curled into a small ball holding onto him, even as she heard the police sirens coming closer. Eventually she began to drift into her own mind, completely leaving reality as the local PD began to break down the door.


End file.
